Chapter 21: Charlie and Sasha's first meeting
Category:Tyson1993 Once they felt safe and they were near Charlie's palace, Annabelle stopped and said to Sasha, "What were you thinking? You can never trust Belladonna. She wants your voice and soul. And if you gave away your voice, it would be almost impossible for Charlie to recognize you." Annabelle swam around Sasha making sure she understood the magnitude of the situation. Then it hit her. She stopped swimming in front of Sasha and said, "That's it! Why don't we sing to Charlie tonight. He may hear us, and then you can explain the situation." Stated Annabelle. "But Annabelle, I just want to become a land dog like Charlie." Sasha said to her. Annabelle stated "Oh Sasha, you don't want to be a land dog. It's like what your father said "you're a merdog." All merdogs and mercats have mertails just like the four of us." "She's right, we don't need to let you trade your voice away to Belladonna to gain land dog legs and tail." Sebastian said to Sasha, "Geez, man. You about killed us tonight!" Then Sebastian swam to the rock by the river and climbed on it and continued, "You have to forget about this boy! Other wise you're gonna get us all killed by either King Butch's trident or Belladonna's goons! It's like... This is a catastrophe!" As Sasha, Oliver, Annabelle, and Bess were floating in the river next to the castle listening to Sebastian, Sasha began to sing "I will always love you" made famous by Whitney Houston. Charlie was on his balcony looking at the stars and wondering why he couldn't find the girl that saved him, then he heard that voice. At first, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but he listened intently and the voice was coming from the river. Anxious to find his rescuer and the girl of his dreams, Charlie ran down the stairs, across the lawn in the castle garden, and toward the river. The voice kept getting louder and louder the closer he got to the river. As he got closer to the river, he started to be fearful that the voice was from someone other than the person who saved his life. Charlie slowly peered over the edge of the bank and there she was! A beautiful light green eyed Irish Setter dog. As she finished her song, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "That is the second most beautiful song I have ever heard, the first was when you saved me from drowning. I've been looking everywhere for you. What is your name and what are you doing in the river?" Sasha being embarrassed said, "Do you really like my singing? And you remembered when I rescued you? I'm Princess Sasha La Fleur." "Princess?" Charlie said, "Wow, a princess from what kingdom and what are you doing in the water?" Sasha answered, "I came from the Merdog Kingdom and that's why I'm in the water." "But you look like an Irish setter who sings like an angel." Charlie said. Then Sasha said, ""Actually, I am an Irish setter Pisces. Come a little closer and I'll show you." Charlie got closer to the water to see what she's talking about. Then suddenly, Sasha used her mertail to splash water at him. she laughed and said "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to do that... Hahaha!" Charlie laughed and said, "Oh, that's the way it's gonna be, huh? I don't have a mertail, but I can repay you like this." As he quickly reached down and splashed water back at her. Then he said in all seriousness, "Thank you for saving my life, I've been looking for you since that day." And then Sasha says, "Oh no problem, you would have done the same thing hound-dog... Ha-ha-ha!" Then Sasha became serious and said, "Oh by the way, I'm so glad I gotta chance to talk to you. I have been worried that you're doing okay." Charlie said, "Thank you for coming and seeing me, I'm doing well except for I've had a broken heart." "Why would you have a broken heart?" Sasha asked. "Because I'm in love with you!" Said Charlie. Sasha gasped and said, "Well, Charlie I think I'm in love you too. You really are the prince that I love." When Sebastian heard Sasha's words, he said, "Jumpin' Jellyfish!" Then he fainted as he fell into the water with a splash. Charlie bent down on his knee to give her a kiss when one of the doberman palace guards yelled, "WHO GOES THERE!!" Sasha being scared said, "Goodbye Prince Charlie, I gotta go." Then she swam away back home with Oliver, Sebastian, Annabelle and Bess. Charlie quickly replied, "Wait, wait, when can I see you again?" But it was too late. The palace guard came running up to Prince Charlie and said, "Prince, are you okay?" "I saw a possible intruder in the water." Charlie responded. "You idiot, she was a friend of mine and you scared her away."